conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dimension Panorealm
What is the Dimension Panorealm? The Dimension Panorealm, often dubbed the "Dimension Elevator", is the order of the many Dimensions, or realms, that make up the entire fabric of reality. The Origin of the Panorealm The Great Creator and Ruler of all Dimensions, God, was there since the beginning; an infinite being. God, was layed out in existence in what is called Dimension 5.0, or the Infinite Panorealm, which is the first original Dimension. As God has the qualities of all the dimensional accordances, he can create sub-dimensions, or other dimensional chapters, to populate with his creations. Out of Nothing (Dimension Zero), God created the First 2 Dimensions, the Creation Zones, which are phasing zones that functioned in adding all the spatial qualities of life-like materials for God's creations, in which he populated a third Dimension, which is the Material Universe. To aid himself, he created a Fourth dimension, a world of beings that could aid him in the commandings of all his Dimensions. The Dimension Panorealm consists of 6 Chapters... 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Dimension 5.0 God makes up Dimension 5.0. Dimension 5.0 is actually the panorealm of all dimensions constructed by God. There are no laws in Dimension 5.0. The panorealm is God's command center where he controls his constructions. Satan is the only other being that ever dwelled in Dimension 5.0 besides God; twice actually. (Satan was the greatest of Archangels, until he became jealous of God and God placed him in Dimension 4.31, also known as Tartarus) Dimension Chapter 4 God created Dimension 4 (after 1 and 2) (aka the Astral Plane or Spirit World), and its 100 multiverses as a dwelling for his first working subjects; God seeked the opinion of others, and thus created his own sentient beings, the Angels, to become part of his universal work force. After the creation of the Material Universe (Dimension Chapter 3), God created the Laws of Life and Death. Dimensions 4.0 - 4.09 Dimensions 4.0 - 4.09 are known as the Soul Factories. Created to fit the Laws of Life and Death in the Material Universe, a Soul Factory is the base of production of souls crafted in the Creation Zones for all animated beings that reside in the the Material Universe. Each soul is the basis of life force and other qualities. Soul sorting Angels must work to place souls in the right avatars of birth. When an avatar of the material quality is created in reproductive processes, a soul is transported to bring life to the avatar in time. Each Soul Factory is also home to a Soul Meter, which is a soul-scanning machine that detects the degree of purification of a soul. Measurings of pureness are brought to judgement where their qualifications will be determined with further factors such as life records. Qualifying pure souls, may proceed to their quarters in the Heavenly worlds, while unpure ones will be forced to servitude in Hellish worlds for a matter of time before they're destroyed in Soul-burning methods or by the process of Soul-eating. Dimensions 4.10 - 4.30 Dimensions 4.10 - 4.30 are known as the Heavenly worlds. Pure souls, upon the demise of their avatars and their judgment qualifying them as pure, will enter the Heavenly worlds where they can live in dreamscape in symbiosis with others, and enjoy all the pleasures of the Material world. Pure souls can also choose to be reborn into another avatar of their choosing, at the condition of soul renewal and the removal of their memories. Pure souls can also gain administrative powers and become Angels by working for it. Dimensions 4.31 - 4.50 Dimensions 4.31 - 4.50 are known as the Hellish worlds. Unpure souls, upon the demise of their avatars and their judgment qualifying them as unpure, will enter the Hellish worlds where they will live in servitude in the suffering of nightmares. Unpure souls in the Hellish worlds are forced to work as nightmare hosts. Nightmares are thought streams present when a material creature rests. They naturally form as a condition to Universal coding under God's decree. To compensate for themselves, unpure souls must spare material creatures their nightmares (unless God says the nightmare should not be spared) by having such nightmares. In other words, a nightmare stream will be taken away from material beings and be placed into an upure soul's stream, so that the unpure soul will suffer the nighmares of others. Once they've served their sentence, unpure souls can either choose to be Soul-burned or Soul-eaten. Those in Tartarus (Dimension 4.31) have infinite sentences and are under full lockdown. Category:Htraen Universe